Despertar a la fuerza
by AleKproject
Summary: Un pitido molesto empezó a escucharse por toda la habitación, sacándole de su precioso sueño a la fuerza.


Aclaraciones: A pesar de ser una narración en tercera persona, quise meter algunos pensamientos de Yurio en medio.

Un pitido molesto empezó a escucharse por toda la habitación, sacándole de su precioso sueño a la fuerza.

Lanzó un gruñido en cuanto el molesto pitido de la alarma comenzó, se removió un poco antes de estirar su brazo a ciegas, tanteando la superficie de su mesa de dormir hasta dar finalmente con el anticuado reloj de segunda mano y apagar la alarma, suspiró pesadamente para después erguirse con pereza, su estómago gruñó y tirando las sabanas al suelo fue a prepararse el desayuno.

Abrió el refrigerador mientras se apoyaba en la puerta e inspeccionó rápidamente antes de tomar el yogur de frutilla, cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico con una de sus piernas y se apresuró a buscar el cereal que se había comprado hace unos días. Una vez tuvo su desayuno preparado se sentó y empezó a comer mientras revisaba el celular por primera vez en día, notificaciones de Facebook, mensajes con promociones, fotos de Phichit, y finalmente los mensajes de whatsapp.

Beka:

De todas formas, solo te queda seguir adela... 00:19

Phichit:

Espero que sepas lo que haces, Yuuri aun... 23:51

Katsudon:

Entonces a las 2, buenas noches. 23:46

Revisó la hora en la esquina de la pantalla y sonrió cuando vio que eran las 10 de la mañana con suerte, tendría alrededor de 4 horas para arreglarse así que no se apresuraría. Dio un par de cucharadas más a su 'nutritivo' desayuno y dejó en cuenco en el lavaplatos para caminar arrastrando los pies hacia el baño mientras bostezaba, definitivamente aprovecharía el día libre al máximo al lado de Yuuri y terminaría lo inconcluso la semana anterior.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y comenzó a tararear mientras dejaba el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, evocaba la melodía de Eros con alegría mientras lavaba su cabello e incluso no lo dejó de hacer una vez salió empapado de la ducha donde se detuvo a verse en el espejo para vislumbrar un poco su altura y facciones, si lo pensaba bien ahora estaría más calificado para interpretar aquel programa corto, el rostro andrógino que tenía en aquellos tiempos no le habría ayudado para nada a demostrar un amor sexual y dominante.

Rio al recordar sus pensamientos de hace 5 años y empezó a secar su cabellera rubia mientras su tarareo cambiaba al Allegro Appassionato que interpretó ese año.

Apostaría que su yo de antes nunca hubiese pensado que ahora estaría ansioso por una cita con su amor platónico, ni tampoco plantearse la situación en la que se encontraban ambos.

Vislumbró unos segundos la melena que aún conservaba -aunque ahora siempre sostenía algunas hebras de cabello para que sus ojos no fueran cubiertos- solo porque él lo había dicho y de pronto se había vuelto obediente a todo lo que decía.

'-El tigre se volvió un gatito'

-Que te jodan JJ.-

Procedió a lavar sus dientes mientras fruncía el ceño al recordar el comentario del estúpido canadiense, no se había acercado a él en los más mínimo a pesar de que la prensa decía todo lo contrario, tan solo coincidían de vez en cuando, no eran ni quiera amigos por lo que no entendía ni un poco los rumores por parte de las 'Yuri Angels'.

Acomodó su cabello y con una pequeña liga sujetó los mechones que cubrían sus ojos, una vez hecho se apresuró a salir del baño para buscar que ponerse mientras veía de reojo la hora, 10:43...

¿De verdad faltaba tanto? Su impaciencia lo estaba matando así que intentó cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos hacia la ropa que usaría para su salida con Yuuri, abrió el armario de par en par y recordó las palabras del japonés hace unos 5 meses, se apresuró a tomar la camisa negra junto con unos vaqueros y finalmente colocarse la ropa.

Una vez acabó de vestirse, lavar los platos, ordenar quizás un poco y finalmente ver su celular se fijó en la hora, a lo que lanzó un gruñido exasperación cuando notó que eran las 12 recién, vio sus mensajes sin muchos deseos de responderlos -además del que correspondía al nipón- y dudó unos segundos antes de bloquear el teléfono. Seguramente Yuuri estaría ordenando sus pensamientos después de su petición de la noche anterior y no lo culpaba, él se encontraba en las mismas.

No podía creer que su corazón latía desbocado aunque faltara tanto para su encuentro y no sabía si era por la emoción por su respuesta o el miedo a causa de un posible rechazo. Sabía que podía ser más lo segundo, las posibilidades de que aceptara salir con él eran casi nulas con la situación actual.

Si lo pensaba solo un poco podía concluir de que realemente era un tonto por no haber esperado más tiempo y haberse confesado pasados solo 3 meses. Estaba pasando por una ruptura extremadamente dolorosa y ahí había aparecido un impulsivo tipo que confesó su amor de la forma más patética posible.

Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa mientras dejaba el teléfono a un lado, a la vez daba otro suspiro de los miles que había soltado esa mañana y escuchaba como los segundos pasaban uno a uno incrementando su tortura.

Yuuri Katsuki lo estaba matando sin si quiera estar presente.

Finalmente dieron las 13:35, se levantó de golpe, guardó su teléfono y billetera en sus bolsillos, y salió rápido del departamento que tenía en Japón, sus pasos eran apresurados además de que sentía su corazón latir como desbocado mientras se acercaba a la estación acordada para esperarle y moverse a un lugar más tranquilo para conversar las cosas.

Cuando llegó aún faltaban 15 minutos, maldijo el haber llegado corriendo por su estúpida impaciencia y antes de lanzar maldiciones a lo loco como en el pasado, se dedicó a calmarse que sea un poco intentando respirar lentamente, no podía estar así, no quería repetir lo de hace un tiempo donde acabó colocándolo en la situación de ahora, debía calmarse e intentar que lo considerara que sea un poco, quizás quedar como amigos, no pedía mucho más pues se podía imaginar el estrés que ahora sufría el mayor y no quería empeorarlo con sus estúpidos sentimientos.

-Um... ¿Yurio?- Reconoció la voz enseguida, abandonando de golpe toda la calma que había conseguido.

Cálmate, cálmate, actúa normal.

Se giró lentamente a la vez apretaba con fuerza el celular en sus manos, habían pasado 8 minutos y ahí estaba él, usaba una mascarilla como lo había imaginado y parecía más abrigado de lo normal, probablemente por el refriado que le había mencionado. Quiso rehuir la mirada, pero se controló y lo vio a los ojos por unos cortos segundos.

-Ah, creo que mi celular está adelantado, pensé que estabas atrasado- Formó una mentira lo más rápido que pudo antes de que el otro dijera algo. -Y tu cer- Se calló antes de pronunciar la palabra, cosa que llamó la atención del mayor que pareció desconocer la obvia razón. - ¿Y tú Yuuri? ¿Por qué llegaste temprano? No pensé que serías tan apresurado- Se mordió el labio cuando vio esos ojos confundidos que pronto bajaron hacia el suelo, seguramente se había percatado que le costaba tratarlo como siempre.

-Yo... Tan simplemente estaba demasiado ansioso- Rojo, juró haber visto rojo en sus mejillas y no supo cómo interpretarlo. No era un idiota, muchas veces las personas se avergonzaban porque algo sentían por el otro, pero Yuuri era distinto, era alguien fácil de sonrojar, eso lo sabía desde hace un buen tiempo.

-Como sea ¿Vamos? No ganaremos nada aquí- Avanzó un poco esperando que el otro le siguiera y así hizo, no quería que se formara un silencio incomodo, por lo menos no estando parados en medio de una multitud que si bien podían pasar desapercibidos, no tardaría en haber alguien que los reconociera y no quería que lo que tanto le había costado planificar fuese interrumpida.

Caminaron unas cuadras sin decir nada, ambos ordenando cada palabra y tono con que dirían lo que pensaban en aquel día, aunque sabían muy bien que una vez dicho, la reunión cambiaría drásticamente de motivo y seguramente también de duración.

Yuuri se veía inseguro, jugueteaba con el papel que estaba en uno de sus bolsillos mientras que Yurio mantenía una expresión calmada y serena, el mayor de vez en cuando daba miradas furtivas hacia arriba, donde se encontraba el ruso, y el menor mantenía sus ojos en el camino.

Aun así, quien apenas mantenía sus nervios y quien tenía un desastre en ordenar sus pensamientos era Yurio, que veía de reojo al otro más bajo sin que este lo notara, por ello pensó que estaban en igualdad de condiciones por un momento, pero no tardó en desviar la idea.

No, él no podría pensar en mí de esa manera, por lo menos no aún.

Tenía miedo, no de no saber qué decir, sino más bien en como decirlo, colocar las palabras para el menor y como intentar crear una conversación amena entre ambos, por ello lo miraba una y otra vez, intentando empezar, pero arrepintiéndose al segundo para volver a planear algo. Estuvieron así hasta que llegaron al parque más cercano, el ruso indicó un asiento y el otro simplemente asintió con timidez, expectante a lo que pasaría después.

-Lo siento-

-¿Eh?-

Plisetsky fue quien empezó, bajando la mirada avergonzado al no saber que más decir, pero es que en sí, no había mucho más, fue injusto con el otro y no se podía perdonar el estúpido intento de aprovecharse hace unos meses así que tan solo lo dijo.

Miró hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el de cabellos negro intentando apurarse en pensar donde empezar, tenía que ser claro si no...

-Es mi culpa Yurio, no debes disculparte- Ahora la voz tímida se había ido, firmeza se marcaba en cada una de sus palabras, parecía haber abandonado toda inseguridad. -Yo intenté negar el que tuvieses esos sentimientos por mí y acabé haciéndote daño al intentar ignorar lo que sentías-

Solo se mantuvo en silencio augurando el cómo acabaría todo, mordió su labio ante la mirada atenta del pelinegro que le esperaba expectante. -De todas maneras, fue idiota de mi parte el lanzarme de esa manera- Bajó la mirada hacía sus pies, sus egoístas pensamientos se volvieron a arremolinar, presurosos por salir, gritarle lo que quería, imponerle sus sentimientos y abrazarle a la fuerza, pero había crecido, ya no podía actuar como un adolescente con las hormonas por las nubes y tampoco podía permitir que Yuuri fuera quien tomara la responsabilidad por sus acciones.

A pesar de tener la frase lista, a pesar de prepararme mentalmente para lo que vendría después de decirla, no quería que acabara alejándose de mí y mucho menos cuando veía sus ojos cafés que terminaban siendo la joya más preciosa que había visto.

Pero debía salir de ese sueño inconcluso, suspiró una millonésima vez y finalmente se levantó. -Al menos... Aprovechemos un poco más el día- No quería que aquello terminara tan rápido. -Por favor-

-Yurio... ¿Para qué seg-

-¡Por favor!-

El japonés quedó enmudecido al fijarse en la cara de dolor de su acompañante, su corazón se encogió al ver las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y apartando el dolor que le ocasionaba el tener la sensación de deja-vú se levantó, acalló los gritos de su consciencia y tragándose el amargo sabor en su boca extendió una de sus manos hacia el otro, mientras que con la otra se quitaba la mascarilla.

-¿Vamos?

Sé que esto nos hiere, sé que lo de antes te recordó a lo de hace unos meses y sé que te duele herirme, pero por favor, solo una última vez.

Adoptando la actitud que hace tanto que no usaban empezaron a recorrer otra vez Hasetsu, apreciando los puestos que se sabían de memoria, remarcando las pequeñas diferencias y comiendo en algún café que uno de los dos recordara, con Yurio llamándole 'cerdo' y Yuuri utilizando el honorifico de años atrás.

No era como si pudiese ser la última vez que se verían, pero el cómo cambiaría su relación era lo extremadamente difícil de aceptar por lo que quería hundirse en ese sueño una vez más, fantasear de que jamás le dijo lo que sentía ni que tampoco casi se abalanza a besarlo medio ebrio y ahora no tener que estar fingiendo aquella típica escena, con él más alto y con Yuuri más maduro.

El como el cielo abandonaba su celeste hacia una gama de colores cálidos y fríos les indicó que pronto el día terminaría. Manos apretadas dentro de los bolsillos y sonrisas incomodas los llevaron a una cuadra antes de la estación donde se detuvieron en seco mirando el suelo, con un suave gesto el japonés decidió dar paso a la despedida mientras que su vista se enceguecía al sumirse en sus pensamientos y con ello el ruso correspondió intentando como podía mantener el contacto visual.

Seguramente era la última vez que podría verle con sus ojos cargados de amor, quizás en un futuro ambos terminarían casados y siendo amigos sin esa cercanía que tanto señalaban los demás, la confianza se esfumaría y con ello los dolorosos sentimientos de ahora. Esto era lo mejor

El semáforo cambió cuando ya estaba a punto de estar a mitad de la calle.

Una masa aproximándose a una velocidad alarmante.

Una bocina sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos.

El intento de un auto por detenerse antes de una tragedia

Y finalmente silencio.

Lo agarró como pudo y con toda la fuerza que tenía lo arrastró con el donde el automovil no pudiera atropellarlo, el fuerte palpitar lo ensordecía y en el abrazo pudo sentir que era lo mismo con él.

-¡IDIOTA!- Lo separó de si una vez que comprobó que estaban en la acera nuevamente, contempló su rostro asustado y las lágrimas que tanto había intentado aguantar salieron sin control -¡MALDICIÓN!- No sabía porque gritaba en realidad, tan solo lo hacía, sus sentimientos guardados salieron a flote sin parar y finalmente volvió a pegarlo contra sí.

-Yo...- Su hombro comenzó a humedecerse a la vez que sentía como su cuerpo no era el único que convulsionaba en lágrimas. -¡Lo siento tanto!

No lloraba porque tuviese miedo, lo hacía por el dolor que sentía y que le ocasionaba a quien ahora lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, le correspondió como pudo mientras seguía liberando todo aquello que le mortificaba y que en ningún momento había expresado.

Viktor, Yurio y él. Todo parecía haberse roto hace 5 meses.

Una vez se separaron, sin importarle la conmoción que se había formado, se miraron directo a los ojos e inesperadamente comenzaron a reír.

Si tan solo hubiese acabado así.

''-Estaba demasiado lejos, no fue su culpa

-Yurio, no eres responsable, estaba toda una calle lejos.

-A él no le gustaría verte así''

Un pitido molesto se escuchaba por toda la habitación, sacándole de su precioso sueño a la fuerza.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, reacio a despertar, más el insensato sonido de la maquina no le daba tregua, por lo que finalmente levantó sus parpados en su totalidad donde comprobó que todo en él seguía igual, a excepción del largo de su cabello que había crecido unos 5 centímetros desde el incidente y que sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos.

Paseó la vista por las blancas paredes, las verdes cortinas, el suelo, la camilla, las máquinas y finalmente al rostro dormido de Yuuri cubierto por una mascarilla. Suspiró al borde de las lágrimas y se levantó de la silla para aproximarse al de cabellos negros y seguir otro día allí.


End file.
